Cecil Balkey
Cecil Finn Balkey is a former Cortech scientist and super-villain currently serving time in the Fenrook Penitentiary in New Metro City. Dr. Balkey originally was a scientist working on a special suit that would produce a permanent venom antidote and administer it to the wearer like a virus vaccine. The suit was to be worn when handling and researching highly venomous animals. However, a pushed-forward deadline forced Balkey to move past the testing of the antidotes on animals and skip to humans. However, he accidentally injected himself with the extracted DNA of the box jellyfish, causing him to go into fits of crippling pain. The injected jellyfish genes caused his skin to begin glowing, turned his hair white, and made him go insane. Using the antidote suit, Balkey took on the persona of the Jellyfish and decided to spread anarchy. He built himself an arsenal of venom-based weaponry with which he could cause havoc. Biography Early Life Cecil Balkey was born in 1972 to a Delilah and Angus Balkey in Glasgow, Scotland. Abused every single night by his alcoholic father from a young age, Cecil was sent off to a boarding school by his mother to protect him. There, he was bullied for his long, pointed nose and beaten by his fellow students. The teachers and dean of the school ignored the abuse, providing no end in sight to the torture. Over the years at school, the once-happy Cecil grew cold and hate-filled with each passing semester. Cecil gained a reputation for rebelling against authorities. He would sneak out of his dormitory several nights a week and smoke illegal drugs with the few friends he had acquired there. However, one night, he and his friends were caught and were threatened with expulsion. Realizing he needed to shape up to make his mother proud of him, he cleaned up his act and graduated from boarding school with flying colors. Immigration Returning home, he found that his mother had committed suicide by hanging herself with a whip after being abused by her husband one too many times. Enraged by this but also terrified of his father beyond recognition, Cecil secretly revealed the knowledge of his father's crimes to the authorities. His father was arrested, but later broke out of prison. Fearing for his own life, Cecil Balkey booked a flight to America to avoid his father. Joining Cortech Industries Cecil Balkey applied to Cortech Industries in order to find work. He signed on to a project entitled "Project: Antidote", a special C.H.E. that would constantly inject a special venom antidote into the wearer's body. After several years of work, the heads of the project abandoned it, leaving Balkey to develop it on his own. Wanting to prove his worth after a lifetime of abuse and negligence, Balkey accepted and took a decade trying to complete the forumla. Turning to Jellyfish Money embezzlement from the company by Henry Holton cut the budgets and deadlines of a great deal of projects, including Balkey's own. Forced to skip the testing of the permanent antidotes on animals, he decided to use himself as a test subject. However, in his panic he grabbed the wrong syringe and injected himself with the DNA extract of the highly venomous box jellyfish. The toxins and genes coursed through his veins, killing the pigment in his hair, turning his skin a luminescent purple, and causing him to go insane finally. Taking on the ironic name of "Jellyfish", Balkey created an arsenal of venom-based weaponry, including gas grenades, a syringe gun, and a pair of venom barb-covered whips resembling jellyfish whips and the whip that his mother hung herself with all those years ago. Personality Cecil could easily be described as misanthropic, antisocial, and just downright unpleasant. Growing up harassed and bullied all his life left the once-kind and sweet Balkey into a hate-filled teenager who rebelled against all authority figures when he was able. This translated to his basic personality as a grown man, although recurring nightmares about being bullied led to him becoming cowardly and easily pushed around. Cecil shows no real compassion towards any other living beings other than his late mother, who was the only one ever showed him any true kindness. Cecil is merciless and will not even stop and have a second thought about taking revenge and murdering those who oppose him. This need for vengeance was born from the accident that transformed him into a villain, which took away his cowardice and made him a monster. After the accident, Cecil Balkey finally snapped and went insane. He commits despicable acts of violence with a sinister and gleeful attitude that could also be described as being like that of a serial killer. He constantly laughs maniacally as he goes about his mayhem. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Venom-based Technology:' After becoming the Jellyfish, Balkey created an arsenal of venom-based weaponry to aid him in his destruction. These include a syringe gun, a collection of gas grenades, and a pair of venomous whips. **'Syringe Gun:' The Jellyfish often utiliizes a large syringe gun in his crimes. This gun is a large, purple, minigun-like weapon with a rotating barrel that fires venom-filled syringes at high speeds. These syringes are designed to instantly compress and inject their targets with venom on impact. The venom in them comes from a variety of species so that it is almost impossible to tell which antidote to use. **'Venom Grenades:' In addition to his syringe gun, Jellyfish uses a collection of toxic gas-filled smoke grenades that have been modified to release a poisonous gas that closes his victims' air pipes, preventing them from breathing. This gas is toxic and can kill in minutes. The toxins used in this gas are as of yet unknown to medical science, making treatment impossible. **'Jellyfish Whips:' The Jellyfish's main weapon is a pair of powerful whips. These whips are covered in venom-filled barbs that inject the venom of the portuguese man o' war into Balkey's victims. These whips are powerful enough to slice through metal, allowing Jellyfish to do things such as slice through entire cars in one fell swoop. *'Advanced Healing Factor:' The mutation induced by the jellyfish genes infused in his DNA, through some unknown means, gave Jellyfish an advanced healing factor. He is able to heal flesh wounds extremely quickly and can take blows that would kill a normal man. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Cecil Balkey, despite not having an actual degree, is an incredibly brilliant mind with a specialization in venom research. This may have been born from his desire to prove himself during his childhood, where he devoted a majority of his first few years of school to studying. *'Immunity to Toxins:' As an unintentional side-effect of the mutation and as a function of the suit he wears, Jellyfish is now completely immune to all manner of toxins, poisons, and venoms. As such, he is capable of safely using his own weaponry without succumbing to his own whips and toxic gas grenades. Relationships Family *Angus Balkey *Delilah Balkey Allies *Henry Holton *Arthur Winters *Gordon Raines *Phil Wittman *Rick Krueger Enemies *The V-Rangers - Teammates **Colin Cain **Allen Stark **Specter Haze **Maya Alexandra **Dale Russell **Ruby White Trivia *Cecil has a Scottish heritage. Gallery Jellyfish HeroMachine.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters created by Justin Wolfe Category:Scientists Category:Mutated Characters Category:Cybernetic Characters